


29 Kisses

by nullvoid



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/pseuds/nullvoid
Summary: A series of short kissing clichés I love fromthis Tumblr post!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Pizza (kissing away tears) (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is "kissing tears away"!! It's based off of an au I wrote in my head where Ryan, Shane, and a myriad of other old Buzzfeed favs work at a plasma donation center!

Things hadn't been too bad recently. Ryan had found a groove in the phlebotomy world. With Shane's help and the increasingly positive environment their coworkers at the plasma donation center provided, Ryan felt like he could actually stay in this field for a long while.

Well, that's how he had felt. Now, Ryan wasn't so sure. He stepped into Shane's apartment quietly, toeing his shoes off at the door and letting his bag fall off his shoulder into his hand. Shane peeked out from the kitchen and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" Ryan shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Gonna change." he said softly. Shane frowned, watching him disappear down the hallway. He turned back to the kitchen and looked over the meal he had been about to make, just simple and healthy chicken and vegetables. Something told him it would need to be more of a comfort food night, though.

Ryan returned through the hallway after about twenty minutes, turning to go to the living room. Shane was already sitting on the couch. He smiled at his boyfriend and gestured to the spot directly next to him.

"I ordered some food from that new pizzeria Steven was raving about. Everything looked so good, I accidently ordered enough to feed a small army." he joked. Ryan moved and sat on the opposite end of the couch, pulling a fluffy blanket off the back and over his knees. He proceeded to totally tuck into himself, resting his chin in his hand and scrolling through his phone.

"Not hungry." Shane frowned again, eyes traveling over the shape of Ryan curled up seemingly as far away as possible and the empty space he had offered. Shane took a quiet breath and nodded.

"You eat at work?" Ryan shook his head.

"No breaks today." Shane nodded slowly, understanding starting to creep over him.

"Real busy, huh?" he watched as Ryan raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment before they dropped back down, still totally enamored with his phone. Shane turned the TV on and rested his own head against his hand, pretending to be interested in whatever the History channel was playing. In reality, he was still watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

Shane had done the whole phlebotomy thing for years, now. He'd been sprayed with blood, busted open plasma collection bottles, had donors scream at him for things that were out of his control. He knew how much the job could weigh on you, especially when you were as gentle of a soul as Ryan Bergara. Ryan was too compassionate and worried about hurting others or making them wait for too long. He was constantly fretting over making a donor as completely comfortable as possible, instead of doing the process in the efficient way that the corporate higher ups had started drilling into them. Perhaps today it had been impossible for him to keep up.

Their food came and Shane gathered it from the delivery person, giving them a kind smile and a generous tip due to the sheer amount of food they had to carry up to Shane's apartment. He carried the hoard back to the living room, making a pit stop in the kitchen to grab plates and cutlery, and spread it out on the coffee table. There was a large pizza, half and half with Ryan's two favorite toppings that he (for some reason) couldn't have on the same slice, some alfredo pasta, thick slices of garlic bread, and a hot apple dessert similar to cobbler that had Shane already desperate to dig into it. To top it off, Shane brought out one of Ryan's craft sodas that he liked when he wanted something special but didn't want to have alcohol. He knew that Ryan wouldn't want to drink because he had to work the next day as well. With it all laid out, Shane smiled to his boyfriend and grabbed a plate for himself.

"Looks good, huh? What do you want?" Ryan sighed and readjusted, closing himself off more.

"I said I wasn't hungry." Shane shrugged and sat on the floor in front of him, loading up his plate.

"Fine, fine. More for me, I guess." Shane dug into the pizza first, letting out an exaggerated groan as the cheese and sauce oozed over his tongue. "God, this is good." he said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ryan muttered. Shane smiled and leaned his head back, pressing it against Ryan's shins.

"I can't help it, this pizza is beautiful and needs to be appreciated out loud and as quickly as possible." Ryan simply huffed in response. Shane ate quietly for a few moments, finishing his slice of pizza and moving on to the pasta. "Mm, this sauce is really good. Here, babe, try some-" he gently presented his fork up to Ryan, who absentmindedly leaned in and took the mouthful of pasta. He made a noise of annoyance, but took his time chewing and swallowing the food.

"Don't give me such a big bite, dude, Jesus." he licked his lips, swiping errant alfredo sauce off of them. "That is good, though." Shane smiled proudly to himself, happy that he was managing to get some sort of response from Ryan. After another few minutes of eating in content silence, Ryan reached over him and snatched a piece of garlic bread off his plate, munching on it quietly. Shane didn't say anything, simply moving a container of garlic butter up with the bread, which Ryan gratefully accepted. By the time Shane was finished with his plate, Ryan had gathered a plate of his own and was nearly finished eating while watching the TV, phone face-down on the arm of the couch. Shane got up to put the pizza and pasta away and toss the trash. When he returned, Ryan had swapped out his plate for the entire small tray of the dessert, eating it straight from the pan.

"Excuse me, perhaps I would also like some dessert?" Shane teased, taking the spot next to Ryan on the couch. Ryan said nothing in response, but gathered a bite onto his fork and held it out for Shane. He leaned in to take it, but at the last second, Ryan swiped it back and popped the fork into his own mouth. Shane gasped in feigned shock, putting a hand over his heart. "Betrayal of the harshest kind from my own lover." Ryan gave a wheeze in response, his face splitting into the wide grin Shane had found himself enamored with and eyes crinkling in the cutest way. Ryan's smile softened as he took in the way Shane was looking at him and gathered an actual bite for his boyfriend this time, feeding it to him. The two fell into another companionable silence as they chipped away at the dessert together.

When both had their fill, Shane took it and the remaining trash back to the kitchen again. Ryan was gone when he returned, the TV turned off and the blanket he had been using folded back up on the couch. With a fond smile, Shane ensured he had everything and headed back to his bathroom.

Ryan made room for him at the sink as they both brushed their teeth in silence. Shane continued glancing over him every couple of seconds. He was glad that he had been able to tease Ryan into being fun earlier, but he could tell that the weight of the day was still heavy in his boyfriend's mind. Instead of pressing the issue, Shane quietly followed Ryan's lead as they both prepared for bed. Once in the bedroom, Shane turned out the light and Ryan crawled into bed, facing away from Shane's side. The taller man sighed quietly and slipped into bed next to him.

The room was silent. Shane stared up at the ceiling, absently watching his floaters drift with the little bit of streetlight that filtered through his bedroom window. For a handful of minutes, he waited and remained still. Just when he was starting to feel the pull of drowsiness, he heard what he had been on alert for.

Ryan sniffled and shifted very slowly next to Shane. He took a quiet shaky breath. His body trembled lightly.

Shane sat up slowly and turned on his bedside lamp, putting a gentle hand on Ryan's arm. The man sniffled again and Shane watched him firmly wipe his eyes.

"Ry, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Ryan shook his head. Shane sank back into his spot, this time pressing himself along Ryan's back. He wrapped an arm around his waist, the other one coming up to run through his hair. "It's okay, you don't have to talk." he pressed his forehead to the back of Ryan's neck, breathing in the remnants of his cologne. "I'm right here, baby. You can cry all you need to and I'll be right here." he soothed. Ryan let out a slightly louder sob at that and pressed himself back into Shane's embrace.

"It.. It all just feels like t-too much." he whimpered. Shane hummed in acknowledgment, squeezing him once.

"What does?"

"Th-this stupid.. Stupid job." Shane nodded gently, continuing to pet and play with Ryan's hair as he nuzzled into his neck. "I totally suck at it."

"Hey, now, that's not true at all," Shane admonished, sitting up a little to look at Ryan's face. The other man was still facing away, eyes focused straight ahead. "Ryan, come on. Look at me." he used a finger to gently encourage Ryan to tilt his face towards Shane. Ryan sighed and let himself roll slightly, so he could look up at his partner. Shane smiled, though his heart twinged at seeing his lover so emotionally beaten up. "There's my beautiful boy." Ryan rolled his eyes and made to roll back over again, but Shane pressed his shoulder into the mattress. "C'mon, listen to me,"

"Ryan, the day you started working out on the floor, I knew you would kill it at the plasma center. You were curious and so eager to learn. I wasn't sure where you'd fit best because you could manage anything we tested you on. When you actually started phlebotomy training? Ryan, you had the steadiest hands of anyone I'd ever trained before. You were so conscious of how you might hurt the donor that you spent your entire training period learning the best way to anchor and approach a vein to cause as little superficial pain as possible." Shane chuckled and shook his head. "I remember the one time I sent you to get someone started and you refused to poke her because she 'was too nice'. Ryan, you're fantastic at what you do. You're compassionate and caring and you throw your entire heart into each set up and disconnect. Even when you fail to stick the vein on a donor, you apologize to them so much. Like almost too much, actually." Ryan snorted, causing Shane to smile down at him again. "I don't know what happened today and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but.. It's one bad day, sweetheart. I know all our coworkers love and appreciate you. I've never heard a donor complain about you. You're doing great, Ry."

Ryan was quiet, looking up at Shane. His eyes drifted around his face, taking in the sincerity of his expression and the weight of the words. Slowly, another tear welled up and spilled down his cheek. Shane watched it go, expression softening even more somehow. He leaned down and kissed the fresh tear track, then the path that had formed over the bridge of Ryan's nose while he had been lying on his side. Ryan couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"Ugh, what, are we in some cheesy romance movie? Kissing my tears, seriously?" Shane chuckled and continued, moving to kiss all over his boyfriend's face and ending with a gentle press of his lips to the corner of Ryan's smile.

"You're so precious to me, Ryan. I don't want to see you cry anymore." Ryan smiled and hooked his arms around Shane's neck, pulling him in for a deep and slow kiss.

"No promises. But you're precious to me, too, big guy." Shane turned the lamp off and the two curled into the sheets again, this time facing each other while Shane caressed Ryan's cheek and the two traded slow, sweet kisses with each other. They fell asleep with nothing but their love for each other taking up the space in their brains.


	2. Soft Morning Kiss (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, soft morning between our boys ❤

Ryan woke slowly, eyes shifting behind his lids as he regained consciousness. He snuffled and nuzzled himself deeper into his pillow, pressing back into the inviting warmth of the man behind him. His partner hummed in acknowledgment, shifting around. An arm was draped over Ryan's waist as he was pulled flush against the other man. Ryan smiled softly, eyes remaining closed, and settled his hand on the one over him.

"Mornin', Shane.." he muttered. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Mornin', Ryan." Shane whispered back. Neither of them made a move to get up. In fact, Ryan heard Shane's breathing slow again as he definitely drifted off. The shorter man smiled softly, squeezing his hand gently and allowing himself to doze again as well.

Ryan woke up again later with Shane's lips on his neck again. He hummed and brought his shoulder up to nudge his boyfriend.

"Don't.. sensitive.." he complained. Shane chuckled and leaned up, kissing his shoulder and rubbing a hand down Ryan's arm.

"Ready to get up, baby?" Ryan whined in response. "C'mon, Ry. I snuck out and made waffles." the younger man finally blinked open his eyes, squinting at the alarm clock.

"I didn't think I slept for that long.." Shane nodded, continuing to leave little kisses over his sleep shirt and the little skin he could reach.

"Baby boy was tired, hm?" Ryan scoffed and rolled over, swatting Shane's chest playfully.

"Shut up, dude." he stretched out and yawned as Shane got up from the bed and left the room. Ryan followed suit shortly after, straightening out his shirt and pulling his boxers down from where they had rolled up during the night.

He wandered out to the kitchen, where Shane had begun putting two plates together. Ryan took a place at their small table, letting Shane take care of him.

This was how their weekends went these days. Soft, quiet mornings were spent with Ryan sleeping in and convincing Shane to cuddle him and stay a little longer. Shane would eventually extricate him from the bed and start his weekly mission of taking complete and total care of his lover. Ironically, it helped him destress, knowing that he could provide for someone so completely and not worry about failing or how Ryan was 'really' feeling. Ryan was always open and honest, assuring Shane that he loved every little thing Shane did to make his weekend comfortable and nice.

Shane placed a plate in front of Ryan, taking his seat across from him. Ryan watched him for a moment before Shane noticed and gave him a confused smile, nodding towards his plate. "Eat up, Ry-guy." 

Ryan smiled back and picked up his fork, digging into his food.

"Sorry. Just thinking about how much I love this little routine we have," he said, pausing to eat a bite of his waffle. "Mm.. and how much I love your cooking, of course." Shane watched, love in his eyes. They ate in companionable silence.

Once finished, as always, Shane collected the plates and went to wash them. Ryan stood after a minute and approached Shane, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

"Can you leave the dishes for now? I wanna cuddle more.." Shane chuckled, but immediately turned off the water and dried his hands, turning and wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Of course, baby. C'mon, let's go sit on the couch, hm?" Ryan nodded and they made their way to the couch they had bought together when they officially moved into their new apartment a year or so prior. As such, the couch was still  _ incredibly _ comfortable and perfect for stretching out on and snuggling into Shane's arms.

This had quickly become Ryan's favorite place once Shane had finally gotten the hint and asked him out. It had started during movie nights, when he realized that Shane was really good at just holding Ryan. There were no wandering hands, no insistent kisses, no urging to escalate the situation. At first, Ryan thought it was because the relationship was new. There weren't clear limits or expectations. That hadn't been the case, though. Even now, with them being so secure in what the other felt and what was allowed or not, Shane was content with laying and watching a documentary on the History Channel while Ryan cuddled into his chest. One of Shane's arms held him close while a hand combed through his hair, slowly pulling Ryan into another doze. 

Shane noticed him struggling to stay awake, a low chuckle rumbling his chest. "Sleep, Ry. You worked hard this week." Ryan hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, okay.." before he let himself fall, he pressed up and gave Shane a deep, sincere kiss. "Thank you for breakfast.. and for always taking care of me." he left another gentle kiss on the underside of his chin and laid his head back against Shane's chest. "I love you."

The last thing Ryan was able to consciously feel was Shane squeezing him a little closer, his hair being moved as a kiss was pressed to his head.

He dreamed of his favorite place; a perfect copy of the morning he had already experienced.


End file.
